William Frank Brigham (1842-1864)
}} Biography William Frank Brigham was a Corporal in Company F 13th Massachusetts Infantry. He served 3 years. Death date coincides with the Siege of Petersburg. In June & July 1864, the 13th Mass was active in this battle. 1861-1864 Military Record, WILLIAM F. BRIGHAM Corporal, 13th Massachusetts Infantry Regiment, Company F, died of wounds July 18, 1864, in Washington, D.C., just a day before his comrades returned home to Massachusetts notes below. 13th Massachusetts Military info about the 13th Massachusetts Infantry Regiment: (excerpt) "The Journey Home July 15th - July 21st. July 15th - They board the steamer ‘City of Bath' at 4 P.M. and take it up the Potomac River. At sunset they anchor at Jamestown, Va. "July 16th - Three years ago this day they were mustered into the service at Ft. Independence in Boston. They continue their sail to the mouth of the Potomac River. Their ship anchors at 8 P.M. They stay over night at the ‘Soldier's Rest' on Pennsylvania Avenue. "July 17th - They take a tour of Washington, D.C., and visit the Senate Chamber. ONE OF THEIR WOUNDED COMRADES DIES, WILLIAM F. BRIGHAM, CO. F, WHO HAD BEEN WITH THE REGIMENT 3 YEARS. The train for Baltimore leaves at 8 P.M. and arrives at 2 A.M. In Baltimore. They eat at a soldiers' rest and sleep on the sidewalk. "July 19th - They leave Baltimore at 10 P.M. and take a very slow train to Philadelphia arriving 8 hours later at 6 A.M. "July 20th - They march to the ‘Cooper Shop' in Philadelphia for breakfast. They had stopped at this place three years earlier on the way to the front. They notice many changes. At 8 A.M. they take a train for New York which arrives at 3 o'clock. They march up Broadway to the Park barracks and are fed by the proprietors of the Astor House. They have a ‘Bully' time until 8 P.M. when 265 men and 17 officers catch a train for Boston via the Boston & Albany Railroad. "July 21st - Large crowds of friends from the various towns greeted them in Worcester as the train pulled in at 6 A.M. After which they proceeded on to Boston. Clarence Bell wrote "The day when the sun shed its brightest rays; when the faces lengthened sideways; was when we caught sight of the familiar dome of the State House, and we knew that we were within the boundaries of the good old town of Boston. How we stretched our necks as we caught the first glimpse of civilization. How we shouted for joy or, silent , absorbed the view, almost delirious with realization! At last at the depot, we rushed forth to feel the warm grasp of hands; to see kindly beaming eyes, and hear the pleasant voices of kindred and friends." "The train arrived about 8 A.M. A large crowd with a band greeted them, many old comrades were there. The band played "Corporal of the Guard Post 8' one of their favorite songs from the Fort Independence days of ‘61. They were escorted to Boylston Hall to clean up, when in walked their old brigade commander Gen. George Lucas Hartsuff. He shook hands with all the men and they gave him three cheers. He had heard they were in town and came by to see them quite unexpectedly. "They went to the U.S. hotel for breakfast. After eating a parade was formed, and with a large military escort, and band, they marched to Faneuil Hall for a reception. Flags and bunting decorated the streets along the way. A large banner ‘WELCOME HOME THIRTEENTH' hung on the front gallery. Ladies crowded the hall. Chaplain Noah Gaylord gave a prayer followed by speeches from Mayor Lincoln of Boston and representatives of the governor. Col. Leonard spoke, thanking everyone for the reception and then relating events in the history of the regiment. Gen. Hartsuff gave a brief speech and Chaplain Gaylord gave the final remarks. They were furloughed until Aug. 1st, when they re-assembled on Boston Common and were mustered out of service." Copyright © 2008 by Brad Forbush. All rights reserved. Civil War Service Record Name: William F Brigham Residence: Massachusetts Occupation: Shoemaker Age at enlistment: 19 Enlistment Date: 29 Jun 1861 Rank at enlistment: Private State Served: Massachusetts Was Wounded?: Yes Survived the War?: No Service Record: Enlisted in Company F, Massachusetts 13th Infantry Regiment on 16 Jul 1861. Promoted to Full Corporal. Mustered out died on 18 Jul 1864 at Washington, DC. Birth Date: abt 1842 Sources: Massachusetts Soldiers, Sailors and Marines in the Civil War, The Story of the 13th Massachusetts Volunteers. Category:Union Army soldiers Category:Military personnel at the Battle of Antietam